Autistic subjects are being studied with CT scans, brainstem auditory evoked potentials, PET scans, neuropsychological testing, psychiatric interviews, and supplementary measures. Cortical evoked potentials and cerebral blood flow studies are planned. Other groups to be studied are learning disabled children, schizophrenic individuals, and siblings of autistic individuals.